Demons and Angels
by crazygirlxx
Summary: Clary Fairchild is an abused teenage nobody going to high school at Shadow High. Jace Herondale is Shadow High's bad boy player. He breaks girls hearts constantly and now he going after a feisty red head who seems untouchable. Will he break through her walls or are they indestructible?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Clary POV**

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world. The loud blaring of my alarm clock. My father Valentine Morgenstern got it for me because he always wakes up late. So he can't get me up for school. The reason for that is because he's a drunken bastard. Every night he comes home late from the club drunk as hell. He's always expecting food on the table and if there's none I get one heck of a beating. It's not only when I don't have his food that he beats me. He beats me regular because I look too much like my mother and also because he thinks I deserve it since I have a kid.

I'm not going to get I into that though. All you need to know it's that I'm 17, my mother walked out on me when I was 10 and my father beats me. Also I go to school at Shadow Highand work two jobs. One on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, the other on Fridays and Saturdays.

I get up out of bed quickly and go to my bathroom. It's the first day of school. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and sigh. I'm covered in bruises from last night's punishment. I use my concealer to cover it as usual. This has been a regular occurrence since I was 12so it doesn't really bother me. After I'm done I put on some dark jeans and a blue T-shirt that says_ I'm Sassy and I'm Sexy. _I brush my hair and put on some lip gloss grab my bag and look at my self in the full length mirror. I'm five foot three and have curly waist length hair that looks like it'ss on fire. That's how red it is. I shoot out the door before my dad can catch me.

I have a motor cycle that I bought with the money from my jobs. My father lets me keep some of my pay as long as I give him enough for his beer and vodka and any other alcohol. I work two jobs so that was a big advantage.

I drive to school and park. I climb of my bike and keep my head down. I hear some cat calls and wolf whistles but just ignore them. I'm kind of an outsider. I'm not popular or gorgeous like some other girls. I always keep my head down and only have one friend. Simon Lewis. He's kind of a geek and we both work at Carlos's Car and Motorcycle Garage. It's a pretty cool job and I get paid $20 an hour.

I walk to my locker and get out the books for my first three periods: English, Biology, and Math. As I close my locker I yelp at the sight of a tall girl with short black hair and brown eyes. Aline Penhallow. She's another one of my friends and always knows the latest trends. She now greets me with a bright smile and shining eyes.

"Hey girl!" I smile back and we start walking to homeroom.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothin'. I started dating Josh Brinkston over the weekend."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. She's had a major crush on him forever. Meaning since 9th grade. **(Their in 11th grade) **

"Yeah," she says while nodding her head vigorously. That explains why she seems so happy.

"That's great Ali. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." We arrive at homeroom and take our separate seats. I sit there and draw for a while and by the time homeroom is over I've drawn a delicate rose in a hand. A dry cracked hand. It's like my life. The hand is my father and I'm the rose trapped in the evil clutches of it's tormentor.

I walk to Biology and take my seat in the back. I figure out that I don't have this class with anyone I know by the time the last bell rings and the class is full. Well it looks that way.

Mr. Macintosh is passing out our new textbooks when the door bursts open. And it is none other than playboy extraordinaire Jace Herondale. He has golden blond hair golden eyes and a perfect face. His jaw structure is very well defined and I always itch to sketch him. I don't have a crush on him though like all the other desperate girls who fawn. It's actually pretty disgusting.

He has on a white T-shirt and black jeans with some black converses. He walks in with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Mr. Macintosh glares at him. "Mr. Herondale you are late! First day too. New record." Jace rolls his eyes and mutters an apology not sounding sorry at all. He is told to sit by me and I glare at the teacher when he's not looking.

"Hey," he says when he takes a seat. glare at him an mumble a 'Hey' back. That puts another arrogant smirk for some reason.

"Awww. You're so shocked by my godlike features that you have to hide your face." I look up from my book and glare at him.

"Oh please. Like I would ever fawn over you like all of your other sluts. You are an arrogant prick and I'd rather die than have to spend another second with you. You just use girls and throw them away like expired milk. You're the types of guys that girls can't trust. You just lie and break hearts. You disgust me." He looks taken aback and then shuts up after that. I huff and go back to the lesson.

"Okay so I know that it's the first day of school and you barely get any homework. But You will be working on a project with the person sitting next to you this year." My eyes widened and I look to Jace who looks like he's just won the lottery. I growl and everyone in the classroom starts shouting and groaning in objection. Mr. Macintosh rolls his eyes at our complaints muttering something about picky teenagers.

"Oh stop it. Anyway you need to make a project representing the cells of the human body. You must portray how they work. Be creative and draw or print pictures. And you also must have information. It's due October 6th." The bell rings and we start packing up to go to our next class.

"So you wanna work on the project today?" Jace asks me. I give a small smile and nod.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours!" I shout. He looks at me in confusion and I mentally scold myself.

"Um... okay?" he waves goodbye and leaves. I sigh and walk to Math. I go through all my classes with no problem and finally it's lunch time. I walk into the cafeteria and spot Simon and Aline at a table. They wave me over and I take a seat. I look down at my so called food and gag.

"Is this macaroni or expired mashed potatoes?" My two friends shrug.

"I honestly don't know," says Aline.

"So I hear you're paired up with Jace Herondale for some kind of biology project," says Simon. I look at him incredulously.

"How do you even know that?"

"I overheard Jace talking to his buddies about how you're totally gonna be his girlfriend by the end of the night." I rolled my eyes.

"What a bastard. I think it's because I literally shouted to him how much I wanted to work at his place. I guess he took it the wrong way."

"Why would you wanna work at his place?" asks Aline. My eyes widen and I look at Simon for help who shrugs. _Some best friend you are. _

"Um... my father hates having guests over. He says their like so annoying so I don't invite anyone over," I lie. She nods understandably. I smile and exhale.

"Anyway. I can't believe he thinks I'm gonna be another trophy on his shelf. I'm not that easy. He obviously underestimated me. God I hate when people think just because I'm small I'm defenseless! I swear to God if he tries anything I will castrate him!" Aline and Simon start laughing their asses off when Iim finished and soon enough I join them.

"What's so funny Sexy?" We immediately stop laughing. I turned around and came face to abs with Jace Herondale.

"What do ya want Herondale?" Simon asks in a tone filled with loathing. Jace smirks and sits down with his lunch.

"Oh nothing. I just came to talk to Clary. By the way Clarissa that shirt is actually very true." I roll my eyes and blush a little. It's hard not to. Even when you're a girl like me. One who shuts herself out from boys and the world.

"Shut up Jace. Why are you here really?" Aline asks.

"I'm telling the truth," he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm really here to talk to you and get to know my partner a bit better."

"Alright... what do ya wanna know?" I raise my eyebrows.

"What's your favorite color. What are your hobbies. What's your favorite food sport band t.v. show?"

"Okay. Um... I like the color yellow since it reminds of the sun which is always so warm and sunny and brights up my day. My hobbies are drawing slash painting, playing the guitar and I love soccer. My favorite food is spinach and artichoke dip. Simon's mother made it for me once when we were 14 and ever since I haven't been in love with any other food. My favorite band is The Fray and many more. But I'd be dehydrated by the time I'm done naming all of them. And my favorite t.v. show is The Fosters."

"Oh I love that show. And I didn't peg you as a soccer kind of girl. Artistic yeah but sporty? Nah."

"Well don't judge a book by it's cover. Oh and I also love to read," I says smiling. He chuckles and then starts staring at me. I look at Simon and Aline and mouth _What is he doing? _They shrug and we all look at him. I wave my hand in his face.

"Jace? What are you doing?" He jumps and blushes.

"Did you just blush? The spectacular confident hot bad boy Jace just blushed?" I smirked proudly. "Wow."

"Whatever. I was just studying you. What is up with your hair by the way?" I touch my fiery locks and shrug.

"I don't know. It's always been this way."

'I've never seen anything like it. Very interesting." He touches my hair and studies it with genuine interest. I blush and press my lips together.

"Okay then..." I remove his hand from my hair and the bell rings.

"Okay bye Jace." He gets and throws his luck away.

"See a Clare-bear." I spin around.

"Don't call me that," I growl. Then I run to Gym breathing heavily remembering that night. It was the worst night of my life. I never want to experience it ever again. Don't even ask it's too painful.

I walk into the girls locker room and start to change when I hear a snobby voice behind me. I turn around to see Seelie Martins the school's sluttiest girl. Her daddy's a lawyer and makes lots of money. She always brags about it and is actually pretty beautiful. Lots of guys want to date her. Although she dresses like a prostitute. I wonder what he's gonna say to me now.

**What did you think? Please review. I have ideas but i just want some encouragement. Please please please. Anything I need to improve? Constructive criticism would be great. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Clary POV**

"Seelie what do you want now?" I ask. She's always making fun of me and calling me 'slut' or 'whore'. She has a little clique including Kaelie Michaels and Seira Lavisha. They're the real sluts. They hook up with 20 guys every week.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to remind you that you are a filthy drug dealing lowlife drunk who will never get a man to love you. Stay away from Jace! He's mine and always will be. So keep your short ugly ass self away from him." She speaks with venom burning in her eyes and I begin fuming.

"You know what? _You're _the slut. You have sex with more guys than Einstein can count and he was a genius. I'm not a drunk and I don't deal drugs. No man will ever love you because no one wants to be the one to love the school prostitute. So watch your mouth. You don't know anything about me or how hard my life is. Keep your dirty nose out of my business and keep whatever you think about me to yourself!

Seelie looked at me in such anger she looked aS if she was going to explode. She was red as blood and I would have laughed if I wasn't so angry. The locker room erupted into cheers and applause.

"You little bitch! I know you deal drugs. I've seen you at the club every other night! Why else would it be? Certainly not for a guy."

"How would you _possibly _know that? Are you stalking me or are you always just at Pandemonium getting drunk off your ass?" Her eyes widen and I smirk at her obvious discomfort.

"Cat got your tongue?" She screams and storms away her with her 'friends' trailing behind her. I quickly change into my gym clothes. Gray short sleeved shirt and red loose shorts with some sneakers. I know I'm taking a risk by exposing my bruises but they've almost all faded And the ones on my face are covered with make up. There's a scar running from my mid thigh to my ankle. People will definitely ask but I'll just make up some lie.

I Think about the drug dealing think Seelie was talking about. It's true. My father-ugh it makes me sick calling him that- forces me to go to Pandemonium and deal drugs for him. He has friends everywhere and they know I'm his daughter so I don't need a fake ID or anything.

I walk into Gym class and people turn to me, they all gasp at the scar on my leg and the bruises that haven't faded yet. I roll my eyes and sit next to Simon. As I pass the popular girls they snicker and some look at me in disgust one of them being Isabelle Lightwood. She's Jace's sister and hates me a lot for some reason.

"Omg I bet she got into a fight or something"

"Really? I hear she's super dangerouS"

"Totally she's like so crazy"

I glare at them. I wish the rumors would stop already. They don't know anything about me or my life So they need to shut up. Simon is the only one who knows what my father does to me. He tried getting me to report it to the police but my father has connections. If he got arrested some of his buddies would come after me and my friends. I can't take that risk.

"Hey Clary."

"Hi Simon."

"I am so sick of those stupid rumors. It's like they think if they keep talking about you'll just tell them to get them to shut up." I nod in agreement.

"That's exactly what they want. God what did I do to deserve this? Why the hell couldn't my mother have taken me with her? What a bitch. If she loved me she would have never just up and left like that."

Simon gives me a hug. He knows I hate when people say 'I'm sorry' as a way to make someone feel better. I mean you didn't do anything so please don't apologize and an apology isn't gonna do anything to help any way. I hate pity.

"You don't deserve this."

"I know I don't." I want to cry but I stay strong. Crying is a sign of weakness. I am not weak. I am a brave soldier. Although I'm wondering when this war will end and if I'll win 'cause it seems as if I'm losing.

The coach blows his whistle and I pull away from Simon.

"Alright listen up cupcakes!" He always calls us that to motivate us. If we get angry we can do better in the class because we're releasing all our anger into the ball. It's a good strategy but all it does is make us laugh.

"We are playing dodge ball today. And you better play good. I want you to break the ball! I want you to crush your opponents! Play like your life depends on it!"

"Jesus coach we're not wrestling or something," some random kid says.

"I don't care!" He blows his whistle and tells us to pick teams. The team leaders were Jace and Sebastian. As usual I'm the last one to be picked for the team. No one wants to be paired up with a drug dealer. I end up on Sebastian's team with Seelie. Ugh.

Coach blows the whistle and the games begin! I'm actually very flexible and have a lot of agility. I duck and roll around the Gym making it hard to hit me. All of my teammates are out except for me and Sebastian. I look over at him for a second when he taps me on the shoulder and then feel something hit me hard on the chest. I inhale sharply and fall to the ground feeling pain in by chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and breathe a little bit. I hear whispers all around me. I look up and see Jace smirking. He gives me a mocking wave. That bastard.

"Oh my god what a weakling."

"What she can't take a hit?"

"She probably wants someone to come and coddle her." I hear laughing after that all around me. My vision gets blurry and I struggle to stand. But I get knocked down again. The laughing continues and tears come to my eyes. But, I try to hold them back. They already think I'm weak.

Someone helps me up and walks me out. I don't know where I'm going and I'm about to black out. I hear voices and I recognize one very clearly. Isabelle Lightwood.

"Aw look at that," She coos. "Her little boyfriend is helping her." More laughing before I black out.

* * *

I wake up in a little bed and I'm surrounded by pale pink walls. It smells like air freshener and there's someone in a chair across from the bed. I sit up and rub my chest. The events of what happened come rushing to me and I groan. Now not only am I the drug dealing loser. I'm also a weakling. _Just great. _

"You blacked after Jace threw a ball at your chest.' I jump and calm down realizing it's Simon. He looks relieved as if he thought I was dead.

"You seem to have bruises on your chest Ms. Morgenstern and the impact of the ball knocked the breath out of you. You have to take it easy for a little while." I look to the nurse. Her name is Mrs. Rosalia and she's in her late twenties or something. She has black hair and sky blue eyes. She looks like Isabelle but is much nicer.

"Okay I will." I respond.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get the bruises?" I blink and think of a lie as quickly as possible.

"Um... I got into a fight one night. But luckily I won," I say laughing nervously. She grimaces and tells me I can go. I probably freaked her out. The bell rings and Simon and I walk out. Then I realize something.

"Oh no."

"What's the matter?"

"I have to go to Jace's house today to work on the project and I don't think I can take his teasing." Simon wraps an arm around me and smiles.

"Don't worry gorgeous. You're brave and strong. You can do this."

"Thanks Simon. Hey did you carry me out?"

"Yeah. I stayed with you for the rest of the school day."

"So um... Sebastian and all the popular kids set me up?" I ask while twiddling my thumbs.

"Yeah. But they're the real losers. They can't stand up to someone their own size. It's sad really." I laugh.

"Thanks."

"No prob" I walk to my locker and get all my books and bag. I tell Simon goodbye and hop onto my motorcycle. _ Time to deal with the Ass of the Year. Ugh. _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Do you think I should do Jace's point of view? **

**CLARY POV **

I pull into the Lightwood's driveway and take off my fire red helmet. I look up and almost faint. Again. To say their house is huge is an understatement. It's about three stories tall and it has a huge wrap around balcony on the highest level. There is a stone walkway leading to the steps to the double door. I walk up the steps and ring the doorbell and after a minute someone opens it. Isabelle Lightwood. Just great. My day just keeps getting better and better.

She narrows her eyes at me and her top lip curls back in disgust. I sigh. Here it comes. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?"

"Jace-"

"Ha. Figures the drug dealer would stalk him. Listen sweetheart Jace isn't interested in your cocaine or your LSD so run along and find someone else bitch." She grabs my forearm right on one of my bruises and I wince as she gets ready to shove me down the steps. Then a deep voice floats out the door.

"Isabelle what are you doing?" It's Jace. He walks up to the door and looks at the scene in confusion.

"She's tryna sell you drugs so I'm kicking her out. I don't see why she thinks you'd actually buy them." She turns to me. "He's not an addict like you."

"It's taking all my strength not to slap the shit out of you right now," I say through gritted. "I'm not here to sell drugs. We got paired up for a biology project and I came over to work on it." She rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever Ho. Just get outta my face." And with that she walks away. Probably to the kitchen or something. Then she calls out," Oh and try not to rape my brother Slut! I'm feel so sorry for you Jace." I growl and Jace gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry about her. But you can't blame her. You do sell drugs. It's only natural that she might think that's why you're here. "He chuckles. I get even more frustrated. Why would he laugh at something like that?

"You don't know anything about me! Don't base your life on the rumors you hear! There's a reason why I do what I do. Just shut up and stay out of my business!" He's the second person I've had to tell off today. He looks taken a back for a second then puts his arrogant smirk back on.

"Does your business also include your pants? Cause I don't think that'll work with me. I kinda had plans." I look at him in disgust, "Can we just go work on the project?"

"Whatever Addict." I glare as he leads me into the house. The inside is just as great as the outside if not greater. The walls are a pale yellow and there is a HUGE winding staircase with a golden banister. There's a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and I can see the living room from where I'm standing. It has a ginormous television and a black leather couch that takes up half the space and two other recliners. He and I climb the staircase up to the second floor. He leads me town the hallway to a plain white door which I think is his room. He opens it and what I see is not what I expect to see. The walls are white and bare and there is only one photo. It's a family portrait. I don't look at it very closely though.

There's a California kind bed with white comforters and four pillows all white two on each side of the bed. There are two other doors which I assume lead to the bathroom and the closet. There's a white computer desk with papers and a Mac.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I jump and look to the bed to see Seelie sitting on Jace's bed. Seriously is it my birthday cause I'm getting a lot of surprises.

"She's here to work on some stupid project." Jace says looking at me in disgust. I think back to biology lunch and then gym. He seemed arrogant then nice and then mean. I swear he's PMS' ing what with all his mood swings.

"Ugh. Baby I thought we were gonna have some alone time," She whined. He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know baby but the sooner we finish the project the more alone time we'll get." He smiles at her and gives her a kiss which turns into a intense make put session. I feel super awkward watching this and a little disgusted. I clear my throat and they jump apart. Jace has his hand in Seelie's shirt and her hand in on the belt of his jeans. She rolls her eyes and stands up. She fixes her hair and bends down to get her bag.

"See you later Jacey. " He waves goodbye and soon we hear the front door close.

"Why the hell are talking about getting into my pants if you have a girlfriend you bastard?"

"Oh come on. It's not like this relationship is serious. She's using me and I'm using her. It means nothing." I look at him in disgust not even knowing how to respond to that.

"Can we just started on the project?"

"Yeah grab my laptop." I grab it and sit on the bed next to him on the bed. I get onto Google and start searching. I take out my book and pen getting ready to take some notes. Jace and I discuss some things for a little while and take alot of notes for our project. I'm really surprised that he actually did some work. I thought he would just relax and let me do all the work. Not that I would let him take advantage of me like that.

I check my old black berry for the time and see its almost 4. I decide to just keep on working. My father gets home at around 5 so I have time. I put my phone down and then feel some thing on my back. Jace's hand. I look over at him and scoot away. He grins and moves closer grasping my waist.

"What are you doing?" Then suddenly he takes the laptop and puts it on the floor along with my book and pen. I stand up quickly and back to the door.

"Oh come on Clary I'm not dangerous. Just relax and have fun." He grabs wrists and crashes me into him. _What the hell?_

"Jace stop it." He ignores me and grabs my ass and slams his lips into mine. I gasp and try to get away but I can't. My mind trails back to that horrid night.

_Flashback_

_"No! Please! Please don't do this!" The man slapped me across my face which was streaked with tears. _

_"Shut up you stupid little girl." _

_I was bawling like no other, begging and pleading for them to let me go. Four men grabbed each of my limbs. I was naked and they were holding me down on the alley floor. The man grinned as the inevitable happened. Each if them took turns on me. When they were done they left me cold and shivering on the alley. Someone must have heard me crying and taken me to the hospital because that's where I woke up the next morning._

_Flashback Ended_

I push him away with all my might and Jace stumbles back. I slap him across the face and knee him in the groin. He buckles over in pain. I take up all my stuff and turn around. I come face to face with Jace** (A/N Ha that rhymes)**

"You bitch," He growls. He grabs my arms. "You will so regret that!" I wince and run out of the room before he can hit me. I speed down the stairs and bump into Isabelle. Her drink spills onto her blouse.

"You jackass! Do you know how much this cost?"

"Do you know how little I care?" I run out of the house and hop onto my bike speeding away. I make my way to the next city over and stop in front of the little blue one story house. I miss my little girl. Sophia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV**

That little bitch thought she could pull one over me and get away with it? No way. I am Jace Lightwood-Herondale. She has no idea what I'm capable of. After the jackass runs out I follow after her. She spills something on I Izzy's blouse and leaves. I chase after her. She jumps on her bike and I get on mine. She doesn't seem to notice me. She speeds away and I follow her discreetly. She's going into the next town over. I wonder why. When she stops I back up and stop a two blocks away. I run to a little one story blue house. I chuckle. These people are so poor.

Is this her grandparents' house or something? She knocks onto the door and a nice looking girl, about 20, 21, opens it. She has black hair with a pink streak in it and she smiles when she sees Clary. She has a nose piercing, black shirt and pajama shorts. She must be a friend. But the girl looks cool and Clary's a loser. She doesn't have cool friends. Clary steps into the house. I run to the side of the house and peek through a window.

They seem to be conversing. Then a little girl around 2 or 3 years old runs into the room. She yells loud enough for me to hear.

"MOMMY!" I

I almost faint. Did she just say 'Mommy'? Clary's a mother? Clary has a daughter? So she really is a slut! Oh wait till everyone at school hears about this! She picks up the little toddler and smiles real wide. She actually looks like a real mother. But I guess she's not a very good one because she left her daughter at someone else's house. I chuckle at this new piece of imformation. She's gonna find out what happens when you reject Jace Herondale. No one. And I mean _ NO ONE _ever gets away with anything around me.

Clarissa Morgenstern, your life is about to get a whole lot more complicated. (**A/N Insert evil laugh here)**

**Clary POV**

"MOMMY!" Sophia runs up to me and I pick her up. The little three year old started school today and I came over to see how she was doing.

"Hey baby. I missed you so much." I gave her a good squeeze and she gave me her biggest one back.

"I missed you too Mommy. I can't wait to tew(tell) you aw(all) about my fiwst(first) day at schoow(school). " She can't pronounce her L's or R's yet so they come out as W's. It's so cute.

"I'll make you some coffee Clary." I look up smile and nod.

"Thank you."

Chelsea was the one who found in the alley that faithful night. She and I became great friends. After I gave birth to Sophia she took legal custody. Sophia goes to Kindergarten and lives here with her. I always try to visit as much as I can. When I'm 18 I'm moving out and taking her with me. We'll live a nice happy life. Hopefully.

"Schoow (school) was good Mommy. Dis boy name Maw-cus in-two-duce(introduced) imself(himself) to me today. I sit wid(with) him in wunch(lunch)." I giggle at her use of bad Grammar. "I wike(like) my teachews(teachers). Dey(they) nice."

Chelsea comes back with the coffee. I thank her again. "That's nice sweetie. So Marcus is your only friend?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. I wonder if she'll turn out like me and Simon. I hope she isn't an outcast. But, I'll make sure isn't. She's not gonna have the same boring terrible life like mine. I'll make sure of it.

We played with her toys a little and soon she fell asleep. I put her down and Chelsea and I talked a little. I looked at the time. Oh shit! 7:00. my father is going to kill me.

"Chels I've gotta go. My father is so going to kill me if I not home soon." She nodded and walked me to the door.

"No problem. See you soon Clare." I gave her a hug and ran to my bike.

As soon I walked through the door I felt a hand on my cheek. Well more like a fist.

**"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU _BEEN?" _**

Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Demon and Angels...**

_**"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU **_**BEEN!"****  
**

_**Oh no.**  
_

* * *

**Clary POV**

"I fall to the ground as soon as Valentine strikes me. He starts kicking me in the chest and my stomach. I already gave some broken ribs why not get a few more? He starts yelling insults at me and spitting on my hair and face.

"YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNLESS I ALLOW YOU TO YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! SNEAK OUT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!," He roars. "I GIVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND FOOD TO EAT! YOU WOULD BE ALIVE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! BUT YOU DON CARE!" He starts kicking and punching me again. Then he grabs me by the arms and lifts me up so my face is leveled with his. I try not cry. "But you don't care. You just use me and take advantage of me. Don't you? You're off slutting around with your friends huh? Just having boys do whatever they want with you for the thrill of it eh?" He flings me into the wall. I want to cry. I try not to but the tears pur down my face.

He walks over to me and bends down. "I have a whore for a daughter. A weak selfish little whore who doesn't care about her own father," He whispers. I start to tremble and shake, sobs racking my body. He gives another slap. "Go change and clean up your ugly face. I need you to go make another deal for me." I sniff and stand up almost collapsing once again. I walk to my room and fall onto my bed as soon as I get there.

W_hy couldn't mother have take me with her? I have said it once before and I will say it again. What a bitch. _

I get up quickly knowing what will happen if I keep him waiting. I go to my bathroom and take out my concealer. I take out the other ones I have stored since he gave me a really bad beating tonight. I cover up and then strip my clothes off. I put on some deodorant and take out the little black stripper dress my father makes me wear whenever I do one of his deals for him. I put on my black strappy heels and walk to the living room. The little bastard is watching a game and doesn't notice me. I clear my throat. He looks at me up and down and nods appreciatively.

"Here's the money you need." He hands me a wad of cash and I nod. Alot of times I have thought about running away with the money and staying at a hotel but I know he would eventually find me. He might be a drunk but he's pretty smart. I walk out the door down the steps. I decide not to take my bike to Pandemonium and just walk. I start walking and sigh. Is this really what my life has come to?

**Jace POV**

I drive home and walk into my house grinning. This is going to destroy her. I can't wait! Isabelle is on the couch in the living room. She looks up as I walk in and notices me grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you do?" She starts smiling and narrows her eyes. I walk up to her and sit down on the couch. Alec probably isn't back yet. He's been hanging with a "friend" for the past few nights. Mhmm.

"You'll see tomorrow." She gives me a pleading look. I sigh and give in because I wanna tell her too. I explain my plan of exposing Clary for the slut she is. A kid. Really?

"OMG! Are you fucking kidding me?! Knew she was a whore but this is a li-ttle much. I can't wait to tell Seelie!" She picks up get phone and starts texting her finger flying over the keys.

"Okay but make sure she doesn't tell too many people." I chuckle. Even her loser friends won't wanna be near her after this!

"Let's celebrate! Pandemonium?"

"Now you're talking!" We run upstairs to go change. I know this seems mean but hey she doesn't have a life anyway so she won't be "destroyed" or anything. I put on a black T-shirt and black jeans with black boots. All black is basically the dress code for the club. I fix my hair, spray some cologne and put on deodorant. I run downstairs to see Isabelle already ready. She has on a black dress that comes top her mid thigh. Her dress also has lace on the back and has no straps. Her hair is straight and shiny and and she has minimal male up on.

We nod appreciatively at each other and walk out the door making sure to lock up. My parents and my little brother, Max, are out to dinner I think. He got into the Honor Program and they're celebrating. We decide to take the car a shiny sleek black Mercedes since Izzy has a dress on.

* * *

We arrive at the club and the line is, thankfully, not too long. We stand on line and whip out our fake ID's. The bouncer reaches us and inspects our ID's before letting us in. Izzy and I walk in and I go to the bar while she goes to the dance floor. I sit down and then see a flash of red hair moving through the crowd.

CLARY!

She walks into a dark corner of the club and then comes out about 15 minutes later. Yes that's how long I've been watching her. I'm a very curious man. Now what the hell is she doing at Pandemonium in a dress like that?! It's _really _short and she looks pretty uncomfortable in it. Does her father really approve of this? But then again he's probably getting high at home to really notice anything.

The bartender offers me a drink and something else but I decline. I wanna see what Carrot's up to the little sneak. She looks around for a minute and when she thinks no one is watching she stuffs a bag of white stuff in her bra. Cocaine! She _is _a drug dealer! Woah...

She sighs and seems to compose herself before walking to the other side of the bar so she doesn't notice me. Well she's about to get a little surprise of her own. I start over there very aware of the women looking at me. But I'm focused on only one of them right now.

**Clary**

I arrive at Pandemonium and the bouncer let's me in without a problem. They know Valentine and I can get in without any issues since I'm his daughter. (**A/N Did I write that already) **I walk over to the little corner where I usually meet Santiago. He's there as always and holds his hands out for the money.

"Gimme the cash." He says in a gruff voice.

"Gimme the stuff." He grunts and hands it over as I give him the cash. Then he smiles.

"Hold up. I need a little more than that."

"I I don't have anything else. Trust me." I say nervously.

"I ain't talking 'bout cash." I starts to tremble. Is he joking?

"Please no."

"Hey you don't give me what I want Daddy don't get his shit. He ain't like that am I right?" I shake my head. He beckons me closer and I follow his orders. He grabs my small waist and gives me a hard kiss shoving his tongue down my throat. I wanna throw but I force the feeling and kiss him back. He groans and rubs his hands _all over my body. _When he's done he smiles and sends me out. I don't cry and put on a brave face.

I walk out into the club and stuff the bag in my bra after looking around for a bit. I sigh and compose myself then go to the bar. They know me here so they give me anything I want free. I order there strongest drink and down it in seconds.

"Woah there Clary. Slow down. Didn't know a little thing like you could hold her liquor. " my eyes bug out of my head and I turn my head to see Jace smirking down at me. He sits and holds up two fingers to the bartender. "Surprise us."

"What do you want Jace? Gonna try and rape me again?" He glares and then smirks once more.

"No. I just saw you from over there," he points to the other side of the bar," and I decided to come say 'hello'." i almost gasp. I hope he didn't see me do the deal. I would be in big trouble.

"Oh well hi," I wave. "Now can you leave?" He puts his hand to his heart in a mocking gesture.

"Clary how you wound me." He smiles. The bartender put down two drinks in front and I thank him.

"I don't want you here. Why are you talking to me? We're not friends and I don't want us to be."

"Why? What have I done to you?" I give him an incredulous look.

"What the hell! You basically molested me! Why would you force yourself into me like that?"

"It's not like you didn't like it. Most girls girls would _ kill _ to be in your position!" I roll my eyes. What an inconsiderate conceited narcissistic bastard.

"I'm not most girls. You really frightened me! Do you have any idea how scared I was. You're a conceited insensitive DOG!." I slap him because I was getting even more riled up thinking about it. He looks surprised at my outburst and the smile melts off his face.

"Clary... I-"

"You what? You're sorry? I don't need your PITY! Just leave me alone!" I rush off tears trailing down my face. I walk into the bathroom at the back of the club. It's a restroom for all sexes so people have a lot of... Ugh. Luckily no one is in here. I look in the mirror glad that my concealer is water proof. I hear the door open and the footsteps of boots. I turn around.

"What do want Jace? You've already hurt me. What else do you want?!" He looks guilty and moves even closer. He suddenly wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry." I freeze. Is he serious? Is this some kind of prank?

"Are you joking? You're seriously being nice to me?" I pull away and look at him. All I see in those beautiful golden eyes is sincerity. I hug him again ad cry some more burying my face in his chest. he strokes my hair and squeezes me. He pushes me away and holds me by my arms.

"Come home with me. I wanna talk to you about something." I tilt my head in confusion but nod. I know my father will hit me hard but I don't care. I need someone to comfort.

"Okay. I'll come with you."

"I'll text Izzy and tell her I went home early. Alright?"

"Yeah. That's good." He texts his sister real quick and then we walk out of the bathroom making sure no one sees us. Don't want them to get the wrong idea. He leads me to the car and I get in the passenger seat. He starts the car and rides off into the night. While were driving I keep thinking _Am I dreaming?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace POV**

I don't know what came over me. I was just teasing her and calling all these horrible names in my head when she snapped. Then she called me a dog, which by the way really hurt. She started crying and ran off to the bathroom. I sat there thinking about what she said. Then it clicked. What kind of girl doesn't let a guy kiss her? What kind of girl looks like she's afraid boys?

Clary was raped! That's why she has a kid. But she's seventeen. That means... 14!?

So here I am driving her to my house. The drive to my house is silent. Clary seems to be in deep thought. She looks as if she is in deep thought. I wonder if she thinks I'm taking her back to do something to her. But if she was thinking that why would she get in the car with me in the first place? So she must trust me. Right?

We pull up to my three story apartment. My parents' car is in the driveway so they're home. Wonder how they're dinner went. Actually I wonder how they're gonna respond to Clary's presence. Probably not good.

"So um... my parents won't be too... comfortable with you here." She rolls her eyes and gives a sharp laugh.

"Why? Cause I'm a drug dealer. I'm a drunk? Their worried I might be high?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I decide to tell the plain truth. Clary nods and purses her lips.

"Typical." I nod and turn off the car. We step out of the car and walk up the steps. I open the door and hear voices in the kitchen. Must be my parents.

"Alec? Is that you?" I walk into the kitchen motioning to Clary to follow me. We walk into the kitchen and my mother and father are at the table whispering. They stop when they notice us. Maryse puts on a smile genuinely glad see me.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. What's up?"

"Hey Jace." My dad nods and goes back to his coffee. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He doesn't communicate with us alot. And I don't like him really. I know he's my father but that doesn't mean I _have _like him.

"Hey baby. Who's your friend?" Clary moves out from her hiding spot behind me. She gives a small wave and smiles.

"Hi I'm Clary a... friend of Jace." My mom and dad's eyes widen.

"Oh. Um...Clary? The one Isabelle always talks about?" Clary rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. That's me. Clary The Girl Isabelle Always Talks About." I laugh nervously and sling am arm around ignoring her tense stature.

"Isn't she something? What a sense of humor!" My mom raises her eyebrows.

"Oh! So not only are you a drug dealer you've also got an attitude. Your sister was right Jace." Clary goes to open her mouth again but I talk over her.

"Really mom? You don't know anything about her. You shouldn't judge off of what Izzy says. There might be a reason she's like this. Maybe it's because of people like you. Who judge her based off of rumors."

"So are you accusing your sister of lying?"

"No but yes." And with that I lead Clary up to my room. We enter and I sit on my bed. Clary stays standing and looks around looking awkward. My eyebrows and I pull her to the bed gently.

"Sit. It'll be fine." She trembles and sits down stiff as a board. I sigh." You can trust me Clary. I- First off I'm sorry about my mother. She can a real... you know...gank." She laughs relaxing a bit.

"Thanks Jace." I smile then frown remembering what I needed to talk to her about.

"Um...There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I uh," I decide to just blurt it out. "I followed you after you ran away from me and saw you visiting your daughter. I know you were raped. I also told Isabelle and she told Seelie who's probably gonna tell the whole school." Her eyes bug out of her head and she stand up slowly.

"YOU WHAT?!" She slaps me in the face. _Hard. _

"Clary I'm really really sorry. Trust me if I could go back and fix it I would." Her face gets really red when I say that. Think of a tomato.

"No Jace! Sorry isn't going to fix this! Wishes don't come true!" She yells. And then she starts whispering,"I would know." I stay quiet knowing that saying anything would cause yet another outburst.

"Now everybody will find out what a slut I am. I can only imagine what they'll do and think when they hear about this. Why do you have to be such an ass? One girl doesn't like you and suddenly 'Oh! I'm Jace Lightwood-Herondale and I'm gonna destroy your life.' Well guess what? Not everyone likes you." She puts a hand on her forehead and starts to cry.

Clary I know I messed up and maybe I can fix it-"

"No! No! And no again! Seelie might be your 'girlfriend' but I know she won't listen to you. She hates me and will do anything to make my life a living hell. So don't even bother." She pauses and then gets an even angrier look on her face. "How the FUCK did you know I was raped. Have you been spying on me or something?" I shake my head quickly.

"No. Definitely not. I was thinking about how you practically fell apart when I kissed you and how you seem really nervous around guys and defensive. Then it hit me. I'm not as dumb as you think you know."

"Wow well... Thank you so so so much. I am now Queen of the Whores. Ha! I should get a fucking crown. Where's my king!" I stare at her. I get up and walk over to Clary and take her hand. She jumps back. I tighten my grip and pull her to me. She starts crying even more. I realize we're in the same position as at the club.

"You wanna lay down?" She looks up and shakes her head fast.

"Please don't hurt me. Please." My heart broke to see her like this. I almost start crying myself.

"I would never hurt you. EVER." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Okay." She climbs onto the bed and crawls under the covers. She snuggles up and catches me watching her. Clary pouts and tilts her head.,

"I'll be right back I'm gonna get some blankets to make a bed on the floor. I turn top leave then hear her quiet voice.

"Jace you can sleep in the bed with me. If you want" I turn around.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?" She nods and gives me a small half smile. I take off my shoes and climb into the bed with her. She moves a bit closer cuddling up to my chest. My heart almost jumps out of my chest. Wait what? Did I just say that? No no.

Clary puts her arm over my waist. She looks so innocent and sweet. I'm not even going to deny it. She looks beautiful. I know I barely know her and we've only had one civil conversation but I think I'm falling in love with Clary Morgenstern.

**Clary POV **

I think I'm falling in love with Jace Lightwood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Isabelle POV**

I walk into the club and the music is thumping. I can feel the beats vibrating on my chest. Jace instantly goes off to the bar and I step onto the dance floor. Their playing Rihanna's Pon De Replay. One of my favorite songs. I start dancing and kind of twerking when some guy taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see a cute boy with black hair and obsidian eyes. Sebastian Verlac. One of the most popular guys in school! I heard he was _great _in bed. At least thats what Seelie says.

"Hello Isabelle Lightwood." His deep voice rumbles through me. I giggle.

"Hey Sebastian. Whats up?" He shrugs.

"Oh nothing I just saw you lookin' all hot and sexy on this dance floor and thought, 'I gotta get me some o' that!'" I giggle once more and walk closer to him. trail a finger on his bicep and flip my hair over my shoulder.

"Oh really?" I raise one eyebrow sexily.

"Yeah. So you wanna dance hottie?" I nod. He leads into the middle of the crowd and we start moving to the beat. I grind into him laughing. The song ends soon and I get thirsty.

"Thanks for the dance. Maybe I'll see you another time?"

"Like a date."

"If you want."

"Oh I want." He gives me a charming smile and backs up.

"Alright. See ya." I blow him a kiss. I walk to the bar and order a Bacardi. I thank the bartender and look around. Then I see something. Jace and Clary. Their talking and at first it seems normal but then its as if their arguing. Hmm. Clary yells at him and then storms off to the bathroom. Jace sits there for a while and then seems as if he's making a connection. Then he runs off after her to the same bathroom! What is going on? Is he cheating on Seelie? With a drug dealer? Omygodohmygodohmygod! I drain my glass and think about this then get an idea. I whip out my phone.

**Me: hey gurl come pick me up pandemonium. i need 2 show u something.**

**Seels: no prob b there in 10**

**Jace: going home early c u l8r**

I gasp. Omg he is totally taking Clary home! Why would he cheat on his _girlfriend_ though? Maybe he's just going home with her to work on a project. Right? I think about it more and 10 minutes later Seelie picks me up. I jump into her car ready to spill the details. She looks at my eager face confused at what's happening.

"Ohmygod! Guess what?" She looks at me as she buckles her seatbelt and starts the car.

"What?"

"Jace took Clary home with him!" She looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?! He's cheating on me with that bitch!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Dont jump to conclusions! Why would he cheat on a hottie like you? He could be working on that dumb project with her again!" She glares at me.

"At 9:37 at night?" I shrink back and nod.

"Drive." She speeds of into the night and it feels like seconds until we get there. She jumps out and we run up the stairs. I open the door and run to Jace's room door. We press our ears next to the door and hear a moan. She laughs.

"Ho ho! You are _so _getting it Jace Lightwood." We shove open the door ready to find them making out on the bed or something.

"Ha! GOT YOU!" Seelie yells. But the scene is not what we expect. Jace and Clary are in the bed under the covers but it looks like their clothes are still on. Jace's eyes snap open and he jumps out of his bed.

"What the hell!" Seelie walks up to him and gives him a good slap. She looks like she wants to murder someone. Clary shoots up frightened. I walk over to her and grab her hair pulling her out of the bed.

"Okay bitch. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jace! Why would you do something like this to me?!" Jace rolls his eyes.

"Seelie this wasn't even a real relationship. You were just using me to be more popular and get sex. I don't know why you're so angry!" She storms over to Clary pulls her from me.

"Because of all the people in the world it had to be this piece of shit!" Clary pulls her arm free and slaps Seelie in the face.

"Don't you dare touch me you bitch!" Then she turns to me. "You too!"

"What the hell is going on?!"Jace yells. All of us whirl to him.

"You and that whore are having an affair!" Jace and Clary gasp. Seelie crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue?" I say mocking what Clary said to me earlier. She glares.

"Jace and I aren't having an affair. Something happened at the club and he offered to take me home!" I roll my eyes. What a bitch. She really expects us to believe that?

"You are such a liar. Jace would never take you home and then get into bed with you!" Seelie yells.

"Well I did!" I stare at him.

"She drugged you. Only explanation."

"I was the one that offered Jace to get into bed with me but he willingly took me home. I didn't DRUG HIM!" My mom comes running in the room at that second. She scowls at Clary.

"You. Get out of my house. First you drug my baby then try to get him to have sex with you? Why didn't I think of this before?" She grabs Clary's arm and starts to drag her out of the room.

"She wanted another kid," Seelie says smiling smugly. I laugh and my mom gasps.

"_Another? You whore!" _

"Mom wait! There is nothing between us! She means nothing to me Seelie!" Seelie runs over to him and gives him a big. But he doesn't return it. That's weird.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes!" Jace looks annoyed.

"Wow. So you just act like you care about a girl and then you say you don't? You are a pig! All men are PIGS!" She grabs her shoes and runs out. We soon hear the front door close. Mom sighs.

"Well she's taken care of. Goodnight babies. Mwah!" She leaves the room and for a second its really quiet. Then Jace pushes Seelie away.

"There is nothing going on with me and Clary or me and you!"

"You know what? You're right. I was just using you and why the fuck would you want to have an affair with a 17 year old mother?" Jace role his eyes.

"I regret telling you that. Please don't tell anyone. Please. I am begging you." I roll my eyes. Oh my god. I am so sick f this. I feel like I'm in a soap opera or something.

"If you don't care about her why would you care what happens to her?" Jace gives a look that said, "_Are you stupid?" _

"Because. I have enough sense to not wanna ruin someone's life."

"Ugh whatever Jace. I'm telling everyone at school. And you can't stop me!." Seelie tells me goodnight and stomps out of the room. I turn to Jace.

"I think you like her."

"No I don't. Now get outta my room." Jace takes off his jeans and climbs back into bed. I walk closer to the bed.

"Yes you do. I don't know why. She's ugly short and doesn't know how to dress. I mean did you see her dress?" He glares at me.

"GET OUT! I don't like her! She's just a friend!"

'She doesn't think so. You saw how hurt she was when you she meant nothing to you. I guess she was high right?" Jace averts his. Yeah he likes her. But whatever I don't care about his love life. Much less his love life with her!

"Okay whatever. Good night Jace."

"Night Izzy." I walk out of the room thinking. Tomorrow at school is going to be so awesome. I can't wait to see everybody's faces when they find out. Those losers believe anything Seelie and I tell them so it won't be a problem convincing everybody. I change into my silk pajamas and climb into bed.

I wonder if that Simon guy is single. Oh who am I kidding? Of course he is! He's a nerd. So easy. **(A/N Insert ****another evil laugh)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jace POV**

After Isabelle leaves I think about what I just did. Oh no. Clary's probably running away sobbing uncontrollably because of what I said. It has started raining before and now it's pouring. She's getting soaked! Dammit! I am such an idiot! I jump out of bed and run down stairs i put on my shoes and then run outside I plan to go after then realize that I don't know where she lives. Then I see a small figure leaning against a tree. Clary. Her body is trembling either from the cold or from sobs.

"Clary?" I sound surprised because she is sitting on the sidewalk in the mud crying. Why didn't she go home?

"What do you want? Go away. You made it pretty clear that you don't care about me," her voice makes my heart break.

"Clary don't be like that I-" She interrupts me.

"Don't be like what! You said you didn't give a shit about me! I always thought that when you ditched a bar and offered to take a girl home and then fell asleep with her in your arms you cared about her. But I guess I was wrong." She gets up and starts walking. I notice she doesn't even look at me. She has her back to me the entire time she was speaking.

"Clary!" I run to catch up to her and then stop in front of her. "I am so sorry. I panicked and I didn't know what I was saying. They just burst into the room and it was an awkward situation! Please forgive me. Clary I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt you-I-" I sigh trying to collect my thoughts. I'm about to say something big. She looks up finally as if she can sense something big about to happen too.

"What Jace? What is it?"

I think I'm falling in love with you. As a matter of fact I am falling in love with you!" She is quiet for a while and we just stand there getting soaked.

"Gonna say something or what?"

"You actually expect me to believe that?" That was not what I was expecting.

"You actually expect me to believe you care about me? You use girls Jace? That's all you do. You use them and then throw them away like- like," she stutters. She has a hard time coming up with a simile.

"Cheap flip flops?" I say to lighten the mood.

"Yes! Wait! Stop that! I mean I can't do this. I don't know if I can trust you. I love you. I am in love with you. I don't even know your favorite color and it feels like I already know everything about you. But I don't think I can have my heart broken. I already have enough going on. I just don't know." She starts walking away but I put a hand on her shoulder and drag her back.

"Believe me." My voice is firm but calm. "I love you. I am in love with you too. Please." She turns around. Her eyes are red and her hair is sticking to her face. Her dress is clinging to her body in all the right places. She looks beautiful. She looks real. She smiles at me then throws herself onto my chest wrapping her arms around my waist. She starts crying again soaking my shirt even more.

"God I love you! I love you so so much!" A tear rolls down my face as I hug her back. I pull her face out of my chest. Then I kiss her.

I kiss her with all I have in me. My tongue slips into her mouth and we stand there kissing. In the rain. It's the best kiss I've ever had and I love it.

**Clary POV**

After our amazing make out session Jace takes me back inside. My father will probably beat the rest if the crap out of me when I get home. But I really don't care. I love Jace and I don't care what happens to me. I would anything for him.

He brings me up to his room and gets a towel from the bathroom and then goes back in to change his clothes. My towel isn't really helping though. His carpet is getting soaked. So I take off my shoes and walk to his dresser. If we kissed that means we're dating right? That means I can wear his clothes. Right? Right. Whatever.

I open one of his drawers and it's full of shirts. I takes out a white one and change. It's comfy. Mmm. I sit down on the bed and look around waiting for Jace to come out. He enters the room again and stops when he sees me in his shirt.

"Sorry do you want me to take it off? I was cold so..." He just smiled at me.

"No you look better in it than I do. And that's saying something." I slap him on the arm.

"Shut up."

"you want something to drink? Coffee or hot chocolate?" I nod.

"Some coffee would be nice. And a burger." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Alright one burger coming up."

"I'm joking you know."

"No you're not and I'm going to make it for you so don't worry." I giggle. He's so sweet. I've never seen this side of him before and I love it.

"Thank you Jace. You're the best." He puts an arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"I know."

We get up and walk downstairs to make my burger. I sit on one of the stools my the island. It is granite and has a golden angel centerpiece. It looks like the Angel Raziel. I pick it up and examine it. It looks beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to meet an angel. What would it be like to live in Heaven?

"So what do you want on the burger?" Jace asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I jump and blink.

"Um... cheese lettuce tomatoes and pickles." He smiles and walks to the fridge. It's the Samsung one I heard abotub one day in school. I know I know. Why the hell would a clue if high school students be talking about refrigerators? I don't know.

"Alright. No prob." He takes out the buns and the ground meat. After he molds the meat-which looks really good by the way- he puts it in the grill and sits down next to me. He just stares though. He doesn't speak. At all. It creeps me out.

"What?" I giggle nervously.

"Nothing. You're just really beautiful. GorgeouS really."

"Well aren't you just a charmer." I smile and tilt my head. He smiles and then pulls me toward him onto his lap.

"I'm not kidding. You're really pretty. Some of the guys just stare at you sometimes when their friends aren't looking. I catch them sometimes and glare. It's prettY funny." I laugh. He's so great.

"Really? Well that's really sweet." He shrugs.

"What can I say I'm a sweet guy." After that we sit there in each other's arms waiting for my burgers to me done. When it's done he sets it down in front of me and kisses his fingers.

"_Voila" __  
_

"Thank you." I devour the burger in abiut five minutes. When I'm done Jace is staring at me like Im an alien life form.

"What? It was a really good burger."

"When's the last time you ate something?" _Three days,_ I think. I chuckle nervously. I don't really want to answer that question. So I get up and put the plate in the sink.

"Hey can I get some water?" That was my lame attempt to change the subject although I know he's going to want to talk about it later. But I don't want to talk about it now. He's just gonna have to deal with that. Jace raises an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"Alright." So he gets up and pours me a glass of water.

~time skip~

So you wanna tell me what that was about down there in the kitchen?" Jace asks me. We are cuddled up in his bed and I was just about to fall asleep. I sigh.

"Three days." Jace is quiet. He sits up and so do I. We are facing each other. The moonlight lights up the room. I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I look down.

"I said it's been three days since i last ate something." Valentine never feeds me. I have to go out and buy my own food. Somehow this week I forgot.

"Clary. Why havent you been eating?" He sounds almost like my father when he's about to beat me. I back up trembling. But Jace would never hurt me right? I honestly don't know.

"I forgot," I whisper. It's quiet again for a few minutes. Jace is probably staring at me as of I'm a loon. Who forgets to eat something? Somehow I did. Ugh. I am a freak. I look up and he's looking at me angrily. Not what I expected.

"This is no time for jokes. I wan to know the truth."

"That is the truth. I don't know how. But I forgot." I laugh.

"You probably think I'm crazy right?"

"No I'm trying to figure out how you could possibly forget to eat." He takes my chin and brushes my cheek with his thumb. I del like telling him everything. But I can't. Valentine has people everywhere. If Jace decides to call the police then Valentine could go to jail and his people would kill him. I can't let him get urt like that.

"Clary...Is something happening at home? Are you being punished or something? Did you do something and your father is punishing you like this?" _I've been getting punished for 10 years. _But instead of saying that I shake my head.

"I'm telling the truth. Really. I forgot. I've just been busy with...some stuff and... I just forgot. Please. Drop it." He hesitates. i know he does but he doesn't say anything else.

"Come here baby." I crawl into his arms and he lays back down covering us with that comforter.

"Don't call me that like ever again." I say. His melodious laugh is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

**How was that? I didn't really like it but I hope you did. Clary will tell Jace about her father in the next chapter. I know you're not getting ****a lot of action from Valentine. But don't worry. You will. **

**~crazygirlxx~**


End file.
